the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Collector's Info
Jxgeg7hvbn6j7eixmt1wy0iclfrciyz6.jpg|Jade + Belle = How do you say... Saison? fib6h0upq1ta4mkxb601t73y2emrdzd6.jpg|Mother Gothel + Jonathan = Lunch Lady Belinda mattmuzy.jpg|Julian + Dave Hill = Matthew Derringer DesmondSlide.jpg|Tyr Anasazi + Blaine's Shirt = Desmond This page provides information on the doll type each cast member in the series is and their outfits, if you'd like to start collecting them. Please note that some dolls may no longer available or are expensive. I did my best to provide links to the less expensive offers on each doll/outfit. It took me a really long time to track down some of this stuff. Please also note that the stars, Mackenzie, Trisha, and Deandra, are dollar store dolls that I have yet to find online. The sites listed for "Where to Buy" will bring you to the page on the site where you can specifically buy that doll. Each outfit (and) doll are linked to a shopping site where you can purchase the doll and/or outfit. Some dolls wear the same outfit in the series that their doll had come with but is also seen in an additional outfit (like Cameron) whereas some dolls wear the clothing of another cast member's doll (Amberlynn can be seen wearing the shirt Tanner's doll came with) or the clothing of an entirely different doll (Saison Marguerite's signature outfit is off of a Bratz doll) in general. By clicking the a name in the contents box, you will be brought to not only the doll type the selected character is, but also the outfit(s) they wear/wore. I'd like to credit The Brain of Oak on Tumblr, also known as Oak23, whose document helped me to track down many of the dolls with little mistakes on the list. You can see his document here, and my tumblr here. -Shadow Byrd The Cheer Squad Mackenzie Zales Doll: Pilot Outfit: Prom Outfit: Cheerleading Outfit: From "I Can Be Cheerleader" doll Brittany Matthews Doll: Mattel I Can Be Cheerleader Blonde Doll (found here) Prom Outfit: Cheerleading Outfit: Comes with doll Trisha Cappalletti Doll: Prom Outfit: Off a Birthday Surprise 1991 Barbie (Amberlynn Weggers doll) which you can find here on Amazon.com Cheerleading Outfit: From "I Can Be Cheerleader" doll Van Buren Family Shay Van Buren Doll: Barbie Fashionistas Summer Doll (the edition used on MPGIS may be more rare to find, as the Summer doll has been updated) : Where to Buy: Here at Toys R Us Signature Outfit: Barbie Fashionistas Fab Dress #6 : Where to Buy: Here at Mattel.com Prom Outfit: Belle's Gold Dress (off of Saison Marguerite's doll) : Where to Buy: Here at Amazon.com Cameron Van Buren Doll: Barbie Fashionistas Barbie Doll : Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Comes with doll Prom Outfit: Where to Buy: : : Mikayla Van Buren Doll: Mattel 2011 Chelsea A Perfect Christmas Target Exclusive Iceskating : Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Comes with doll Mom Van Buren Doll: Mattel 2012 I Can Be Cheerleader : Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: : Where to Buy: Guys Blaine Doll: Mermaid Tale 2 Ken Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Striped shirt Where to Buy: eBay.com Prom Outfit: Light Dark Pink Pin Stripe Suit Jacket Pants for Ken Ryan Steven : Where to Buy: eBay.com Matthew Derringer Doll: A Mermaid Tale 2 Steven : Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: : Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: Fashion clothing for Ken black and pink blazer, black pants, shoes, white shirt : Where to Buy: Toysrus.com Tanner Christiansen Doll: Mattel 2011 Wave 2 Fashionista 'Sporty' Ken : Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: : Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: : Where to Buy: Jonathan Doll: Mattel 2011 Wave 2 Fashionista 'Cutie' Ken : Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: : Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: : Where to Buy: Justin Michealson Doll: Mattel 2011 Exclusive Kids Pick Ken Doll : Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: : Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: : Where to Buy: Football Outfit Featured in Football: Vintage Ken Football Outfit - Ebay.com Matthew's Pants: Campus Spirit Barbie and Ken Doll - Amazon.com (full set) Blaine's 7 Shirt : Campus Spirit Barbie and Ken Doll - Amazon.com (full set) Blaine's Pants : Campus Spirit Barbie and Ken Doll - Amazon.com (full set) Steven Doll: 2012 Beach Party Ken Signature Outfit: Prom Outfit: Tristan McKee Doll + Prom Outfit: Barbie the Princess and the Popstar Liam doll : Where to Buy: Amazon.com Connor Devarnan Doll: Barbie Fashionista Ryan Plaid Button Up : Where to Buy: ToyRus.com Signature Outfit: Comes with doll : Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: : Where to Buy: Coach Spitz Doll: WWE Big Show Survivor Series Heritage : Where to Buy: RingSideCollectibles.com Desmond Doll: Andromeda Tyr Anasazi Doll : Where to Buy: Amazon.com : Signature Outfit: Shirt - Blaine's striped shirt : Vest - Comes with Tyr Anasazi Doll : Pants - Tice Family Rachel Tice Doll: Tyco '90s the Little Mermaid Ariel Doll Signature Outfit: Shirt - Barbie Retired Mattel Doll Troll Doll Hair Hippie 1992 (complete set here, outfit here) Pants - Shorts from Mermaid Tale 2 Ken Doll (or Blaine doll, found here) Glasses - Prom Outfit: Bridget Tice Doll: Mattel 2012 Merida Doll in blue dress (found here) Signature/Prom Outfit: Mattel 2012 Barbie Fashionistas Summer doll leopard print dress (found here) Other Characters Saison Marguerite Doll: Beauty and the Beast Gold Belle Doll : Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Outfit off of Bratz Holiday Jade : Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Prom Outfit: Judith Doll: : Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: Striped ken shirt with EST 61 on the right : Where to Buy: eBay,com Amberlynn Weggers Doll: Mattel Birthday Surprise 1991 Barbie : Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: (Shirt) 1961 logo 'Sporty' Ken shirt : Where to Buy: Lunch Lady Belinda Doll: Disney Store 2012 Exclusive Mother Gothel from Tangled : Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: Shirt - Barbie Fashionistas 'Cutie' Ken doll/Jonathan doll : Where to Buy: Ashley Katchadourian Doll: Mattel Barbie Skipper Doll : Where to Buy: At Mattel Signature Outfit: Comes with doll Third-Grader Dolls Third Grade Shay Van Buren Doll: Mattel Viveca and Pet Doll Where to Buy: Sears.com Outfit: Barbie Chelsea Doll With Pet / Kitsie and Kitten Where to Buy: Amazon.com Additional Information: The kelly doll's hair has been cut off, and Brittany's third grader doll is wearing the shoes from this outfit Third Grade Mackenzie Zales Doll: Barbie & Friends Renee & Dog Doll : Where to Buy: Amazon.com Outfit: Comes with doll Third Grade Brittany Matthews Doll: Chelsea Doll with Fish Pet : Where to Buy: Amazon.com Outfit: Shoes come from Barbie Chelsea Doll with Pet / Kitsie and Kitten (Tanner's 3rd grade doll) : Where to Buy: Chelsea Doll with Pet / Kitsie and Kitten (shoes) Additional Information: Third Grade Rachel Tice Doll: Chelsea with Bunny Rabbit : Where to Buy: ToyCountry.com Outfit: Comes with doll Additional Info: Hair colored red with marker Third Grade Matthew Derranger Doll: SIS (So In Style) Little Brother Julian Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Outfit: (Comes with doll) Third Grade Tanner Christiansen Doll: Chelsea & Friends Kitsie and Kitten doll : Where to Buy: eBay.com Outfit: : Where to Buy: Additional Info: Hair is cut off : : : Items & Etc. Pink Convertible (From Episode 12) Set: Barbie Glam Convertible Where to Buy: Target.com Van Buren Kitchen from Episode 9 Set: Mattel Barbie Dinner to Dessert Dining Room Set Where to Buy: Shopping.com Judith's Motocycle Credits *Sugoi Azz Princess Bitch on Tumblr *Agoraven on Tumblr